jetrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
What are weapons? Weapons are a plugin we have that lets you have guns added to the game things such as sniper rifles, rocket launchers, and machine guns. These weapons open up new fighting and strategy techniques to the game and give it a new level of difficulty. With jetpacks this takes it to the next level letting you fly and shoot while battling your opponent we added weapons in hopes to make air combat more efficient and amazing to the players. How do weapons work? Weapons are very easy to use they are simply a bow with a added ability to it such as farther range, higher damage, and a faster fire rate. With this the battles will become more high paced and intense and the loot will be more rewarding to the player. We of course do have extra weapons for donators that shoot faster, have higher damage, and many more things to come. We hope to see you enjoy using weapons so we wanted to make them as easy as possible to use. Crafting Weapons Weapons can be crafting by using items in the server. The main items needed to craft weapons are Iron fences (Found by killing Ayram Bowman and rarely dropped by all mobs), and dispensers. You craft weapons the same as you would craft any recipe. Weapon Types Here we will describe the different types of weapons. Flamethrower Flamethrowers are a fire based weapon that shoot flame balls that can light the ground on fire cause huge amounts of damage to your enemy and the terrain around them. The materials needed to craft them are as listed: Netherrack, iron bars, blaze powder, and a dispenser. We have provided a picture to help you better understand how to craft the flamethrower. Machine Gun Machine guns are highly powered guns that fire ammo at an extreme rate causing massive amounts of damage but making your supplies of ammo deplete at very rapid rate these weapons are best saved for when you need them most as they will not last long with the amounts of ammo they need. The materials needed to craft them are listed: Iron bars, a dispenser, netherstar, and a redstone repeater. We will provide a picture to help you better understand how to craft it. Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles are extremely deadly guns with a large damage pool which makes them supreme guns among a sneak attack in pvp. They are supplied by arrows and deal great amounts of damage but they also have a slow fire rate that equal to a bow which means in a fast moving fight they are hard to work with. But even with the drawbacks of a slowed fire rate the damage output more than makes up for it. The materials needed to craft them are as listed: Diamond sword, cobweb, dispenser, and iron bars. We will provide a picture to better help you understand how to craft it. The speed an arrow is fired with a Sniper Rifle is double that of a normal bow, and it also deals double the damage.